Boarding school oh yay
by PeaceLovinHippie
Summary: its a high school fic focused on gaara but it will hav multiple pairings but its my first fic so R&R no flames!p.s. i suck at summeries so just read!


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did nobody would have heard of it.

Getting out of the car was difficult I was reluctant and still half asleep.

Today is my first day at a new school, I used to go to an all guys school but the rules were strict so I got stuck with detention a lot. It became almost like a regular class. . .

Well what I didn't know was that after a certain number of detentions they kick you out. So one day I got a letter that said don't come back. So here I am transferring between semesters.

The only reason this school is letting me in is because they will let anyone in as long as they are rich enough

So here I am at my new co-ed school. I'm sure other 14 Year old boys would be thrilled about this after half a school year without girls around everyday but honestly they're mostly a pain. With girls comes drama. I run screaming from drama like the plague. Not literally of course. I'm not a jock type in case you haven't figured it out yet. . . .

I'm more of the emo type.

"I LOVE YOU" I here from the car. Embarrassingly loud.

"Hn"

My response of choice

I walk through one of the three sets of double doors that would look menacing to anyone else, Walking under the sign _Konoha Boarding school. _ The lobby is extravagantly huge, like the rest of the buildings I'm sure, nice to know where our money goes with these private boarding schools. That's right. Private school. I don't give a crap about my education, but my parents give two. So it kinda evens out. So that's my story and now I feel like an idiot trying to find the right desk to sign in or whatever. Until I hear I voice

"are you Gaara, the new student?" surprisingly chipper for this early in the morning. Oh God the sun isn't even up yet. I turn around to a face equally as chipper.

"Hello, I'm shizune; I'm the receptionist here, and ill need you to fill out these forms before I show you to your room"

_Oh yay paperwork, what a wonderful way to start the day_

I sit down on one of the benches bordering the lobby to start on my paperwork, looking up every once and a while to check the time.

Why is that girl staring at me . . .!?

---

Gaara looked up to notice a girl with short dark red hair and dark green eyes, dressed in converse with hot pink laces on them, skin tight jeans, a black and white stripped long sleeved t-shirt, and a Blood red cami. Openly staring at him.

Then he noticed the similarities in what they were wearing He was wearing converse with electric blue laces, black super skinny jeans, a lime green and black studded belt, and a black slim fit slipknot T-shirt. His dark blood, red hair Kanji love tattoo on his forehead, and sea foam eyes with dark circles around them due to severe insomnia only accentuated the look.

Sakura hadn't seen someone so… different in a long time. Gaara could only stare back. Sakura looked down quickly in vein hoping he hadn't noticed her

Gaara took the papers back to shizune when he was finished

"Okay now I just want you to meat tsunade, our headmaster"

"Hn"

_God damn this woman is happy I don't think I could FAKE this on a good day_

Shizune took Gaara to a small room just off the main lobby labeled HEADMASTER.

"This is the waiting room so if you could just wait here, I think tsunade is with someone right now."

As Shizune left him he could hear yelling he could barely make out

After about ten minutes of irate yelling (sounding like whispering to gaara's ears). A tall Blonde women in about her thirties peeked her head out the door and said sweetly "Gaara could you please step in here."

Gaara stepped in to find an office even more extravagant than he expected. A large teak desk, hard wood floors, the walls painted different shades of green, with large plants lining the walls.

As tsunade sat down behind the desk in a large leather chair. Gaara looked to his right to find a Spiky haired blue eyed blonde boy with tan skin. Wearing a rust colored orange polo with the American eagle logo sideways down the left side and a pair of black jeans.

He assumed that this was naruto, the subject of tsunades earlier yelling.

"Gaara you will need someone to show you around the school, Naruto, this will be your punishment."

_Man this place is filled with all kinds of nut jobs._


End file.
